cats point of view
by eiji kikumaru
Summary: Eiji became a little neko thanks to one of inui juices,all the regulars took care of eiji, but what happens when Eiji notice that Fuji loves Yuushi? and when Otori confess accidentaly to eiji?.....what woudl happen?
1. Chapter 1

A cat's Point of View

Chapter 1: Inui!!

Fuji X Eiji

Fuji X Yuushi

Eiji X Ootori

Warning: this is Yaoi!!!!! Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or the anime.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Seigaku, all the regulars were training hard for the Kantou Tournament, everyone was becoming stronger. Today they were in control practice, all the regulars have to control the direction of the ball depending on the color.

One of the trio of freshman said, the first that fail was Momoshiro, then Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Oishi. The four guys had to drink a purple juice, all of them ran to drink water.

Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma didn't fail so they haven't to drink that juice (anyway Fuji wants to drink it), the last one was the hyperactive neko, he failed too but this time the purple juice was over so Inui made Eiji drink a red juice.

Eiji drank that juice but didn't run or anything. Everyone was surprised and the mother of Seigaku asked, "E-Eiji? You're fine? You don't need water or something?"Eiji looked at Oishi, "No Oishi this is strange but this juice doesn't have any flavor, it isn't good but it isn't bad" Eiji inquired smiling and walking calmly to the clubhouse. All the other regulars looked at each other and thought that Inui had made a normal juice for once.

* * *

The next morning Eiji was on the bed as a little red ball moves. With a sigh he finally was able to get out of the blankets, the little cat jumps from the bed and walks to the bathroom. There a cat meowed and ran out of the Kikumaru the acrobatic player of Seigaku becomes a red cat with blue eyes, Eiji wasn't able to believe that was happening.

**~Eiji's P.O.V~**

I woke up like every normal day but this time I was deep into the blankets as if I've become smaller or something, when I was out I had to jump out of the bed because for some reason it was bigger.I walked fast to the bathroom, everything seems bigger, when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I was a CAT!!!!! A red little cat, how come this happened to me? It was so strange; it had to do something with Inui juice. I ran out of the room and the house to find Inui, I need to do it fast or a problem would occur.

**~End of Eiji's P.O.V~**

The little cat ran toward the school, he decided to find Inui, when he arrives at the semaphore, he stopped, it was still green so he wasn't able to cross. Eiji sat there waiting for the light to change when he felt two warm arms take him from behind, the little neko looks up and saw the person he loved.

Fuji Syusuke the Seigaku tensai, Eiji`s best friend and love was embracing him so kind and sweet that Eiji forgot what he was going to do. Fuji smiled at the little neko and caresses his chin, Eiji purred and fell asleep.

**Fuji's ~**

I was walking toward the school I couldn't wait for Eiji that day I was going to open the clubhouse because Tezuka wasn't able to do it that day. I stopped at the semaphore and something caught my eye when looking down I saw a little cat.

It looked so familiar and cute that I couldn't resist and decided to load it, the cat was warm and red, he looked at me and I decide to caress his chin, it began to purr and fell asleep in my arm. It was so cute that I wasn't able to leave him so I decided to carry him to the school there I'll think of something to do with him. For some reason I wasn't able to leave him, he looked so cute and familiar.

**End of Fuji's P.O.V~**

Fuji walked toward the school and the clubhouse, in the way the little cat hasn't woken up. When he arrived at the school he opened the clubhouse, set his bag down taking care of the cat he didn't want him to wake sat down in the bench and takes out his cell phone, and called Ryoma and asked if he can bring some milk and a plate or something. Ryoma asked but Fuji only said he needed it and he would know soon.

Next he called Oishi and asked him if he can bring some blankets or something to cover a little cat and make like a little bed for him. Oishi agreed but didn't ask anything because he was the regulars began arriving to the clubhouse, everyone saw the tensai in the bench with a ball covered by a jersey but none knew what it was.

Everyone asked but Fuji only smiles and said "You will know when Oishi and Echizen arrives."

After some time Oishi and Echizen arrived, Fuji stood up and asked Oishi to make a bed with the blankets and Ryoma to put the milk in the plate, both guys obeyed. When everything was ready Fuji smiled and everyone gathered, the tensai takes the jersey off and everyone saw the little red cat sleeping happily in Fuji's strong arms.

Everyone decided to help Fuji take care of the little cat it would be the pet of the tennis team. Momo takes out a tennis ball and placed it next to the bed Oishi prepared, Ryoma put the milk next to the tennis ball and Fuji places Eiji in the bed, all the regulars changed fast and quietly taking care of the cat sleeping.

At the tennis courts now all the regulars except Eij that was the cat and Tezuka that was in the hospital checking his arm wasn't there.

"Where is Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai? Ryoma asked everyone looks around and saw that the hyperactive neko wasn't there.

Everyone looks at Fuji and Oishi, the fukubuchou didn't know where Eiji was neither did the tensai, all the regulars thought he fell asleep and was late.

**~Eiji`s P.O.V~**

The last thing I remembered was that I fell asleep in Fuji's strong arms, now I wake up I find out I'm in the clubhouse and in a special bed. But I decided I was going to find Inui and tell him I was Eiji.

I jumped to the window but it was closed, I walked toward the door and it was locked. I was enclosed here until tennis practice was over or until someone decided to come.

I decided that if I was going to stay here for one hour approximately I drank some milk and played with the ball then I slept again.

**End of Eiji`s P.O.V~**

The tennis team finished and ran to the clubhouse they wanted to see the little cat again, when Momo opens the door everyone saw the cat trying to get the tennis ball that rolled below the tennis basket and Eiji wasn't able to catch it.

Fuji walked toward Eiji and load him, Momo raised the basket and Ryoma took the ball, Eiji in Fuji's arms was happy he purred and meowed happily at the regulars. When Eiji saw Inui , he began grunting, Inui got a little bit scared of the cat and moved backwards, all the other regulars laughed and caressed Eiji`s head.

"Nya!!! I can't talk, I'm like a real cat now, I can't tell Inui what he just did, how unfair."

Eiji thought being caressed by the regulars, anyway is going to be an interesting experience, let's see what happens Eiji smiled and let's everyone take care of him,

Eiji thought being a cat won't be that bad, that was what he thought in that moment. But he would learn being with everyone wouldn't be as good as he thought.

* * *

To be continued...

How was it?

Leave honest comments.

Ja'ne. *Rebecca waves at everyone reading this.*


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's point of view Chapter 2: Camp!?

Fuji X Eiji

Fuji X Yuushi

Eiji X Otori

Warning: this is Yaoi!!!!!Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime.

* * *

All the regulars changed and Eiji began playing with everything he found. The classes began, and he was going to walk out of the clubhouse to the class behind Fuji, when Momoshiro took him from behind."No! You're going to stay here, you can't go with us, we can't have pets in class." Momoshiro inquired. Eiji made puppy dog eyes that made Momoshiro melt as Fuji saw that scene and took Eiji.

"Momo is right, you can't come with us, stay here I'll leave the door unlock so if you want you can come and play with the cats." Fuji load Eiji into the clubhouse and closed the door. Eiji was alone in the clubhouse and was bored, so decided to come out of the clubhouse and tried to open the door, after 10 jumps and tries he was able to open the door but for that time recess began. Eiji walks toward the tennis courts, it was empty so he decided to walk to the roof there he would be able to sleep good.

Meanwhile Momoshiro noticed that the door of the clubhouse was open, he ran to see if the cat was there but he wasn't, Momo ran throughout the school searching for the regulars and all the ones he found he asked them to find the cat. When he found Fuji, the tensai had a worried look, glaring at the empty desk next to him.

Momo walked into the class room. "What happen Fuji-sempai?" Momo was worried for his sempai

"OH! Momo… nothing… is only that Eiji didn't come to class, I called his parents and they said that they thought he was here because he wasn't at home when they woke up." Fuji began preparing his things to head out to the cafeteria.

"Oh…. I'm getting worried" Momo wondered why Eiji wasn't there? He never skipped school except if he is sick and if he is sick he calls Fuji to take notes for him.

"Don't worry Momo I`m sure he'll be fine... anyway why you came running?" Fuji tried to calm his kouhai. He smiled and looked at the worried expression of Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Well... I was walking to the clubhouse to play with the cat a little but, when I arrived the door was open I thought someone was there with the cat but it was empty, the cat wasn't there!" Momo replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What?! The others are searching for him?" Fuji asked receiving a nod form his kouhai. That meant that all the regulars were searching for the cat already.

"Let's go. You search in the tennis courts I'll see in the roof okay?" Momo nodded and both of them ran out of the class room, Fuji ran toward the roof, but he was stopped by a girl.

"Fuji-kun, a boy name Yuushi Oshitari is waiting for you in the tennis courts!" The girl pointed to the tennis courts.

"Yuushi?... okay tell him I'll go in a minute, I have to find something first" Fuji smiled when he saw the girl nodding. He ran toward the roof again, when he arrived at the roof, he saw the red cat looking at the sky.

Fuji smiled and took the cat in his arms, and he walked toward the tennis courts, Eiji was happy he was in Fuji's arms, but when he saw Oshitari from Hyoutei there, he was really confused, both of them got closer Oshitari.

Both tensai begin talking to each other about tennis the entire time but suddenly, Yuushi changed the topic. "Fuji... I-I love you" Yuushi blushed.

Eiji and Fuji were shocked, Eiji felt something inside his heart which was sadness, and anger at the same time, when Fuji was about to answer Ryoma suddenly appeared.

"Fuji-sempai, you found the cat, can you give it to me? I'll give it to Momo-senpai and the others they are tired looking for him." Fuji nods and gave the cat to the freshman,

Ryoma walks away with Eiji in his hands, he wasn't able to listen what Fuji was going to say to Oshitari. Eiji was sad he thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. Ryoma carried Eiji back to the other regulars. Everyone was happy that Fuji found the cat, and began caressing the cat and playing with the cat wasn't as hyperactive as before, the rest of the day Eiji stood in the clubhouse without moving or eating. Now afternoon practice came as Tezuka was the first one that arrived at the clubhouse, when he opens the door he noticed it was without a lock, it was strange so he got in and saw the red cat in the bed, looking at nowhere special but very distracted. Tezuka didn't know the cat was now the pet of the tennis team so he made him get out of the clubhouse.

Eiji didn't protest he only stood up from the bed and walked out of the clubhouse, he walked sadly to the tennis courts, which were empty for the time being, so he got in and slid under the bench. Eiji was so depressed that he didn't want to do anything. All the other regulars arrived at the clubhouse, when they saw Tezuka they remembered they forgot to tell him about the cat, Momo and the others ran inside but the cat wasn't inside.

"Tezuka, where is the cat?" Fuji asked buchou. He was changing into his tennis uniform.

"The cat? oh! Yes I made him get out of the clubhouse." Tezuka had his stoic expression.

"What!? He's the new pet of the tennis team." Momo ran out of the clubhouse toward the courts, he found the cat under the bench and sighs for relief. He walked back inside the clubhouse with the cat on his arms.

"Tezuka I know we will find him again but please don't make him run away, he is now part of the team ok?" Fuji only smiled and the buchou nod a little,

Momo showed the cat, "Tezuka buchou, this is the new pet of our team ... wait a minute what name will we give it?" Momo looked around at the other regulars that shook their heads. They didn't know what name they would give it.

"Eijiko!" Fuji answered the regulars were confused.

"Eijiko? This wasn't the pet name you gave Eiji, he was Eijiko, you were Fujiko" Ryoma inquired looking at his sempai nod.

"Yes you are right Echizen... but looking at that cat reminds me of Eiji don't you think so? And I know Eiji wouldn't mind." Fuji smiled and all the regulars agreed with the name.

At the tennis courts Ryusaki sensei made a few announcements. Everyone was there and Eijiko was on the bench behind her.

"Ok guys, 2 things, 1. Where is Kikumaru?" she looked at Fuji and Oishi no one knew. "Oishi, and Fuji call his house tonight and ask for him."

Fuji and Oishi nodded, "2. We have a training camp with Hyoutei, we are going to go tomorrow morning that's why I need you to find Kikumaru and tell him." All the regulars agreed at the same time.

"OH! Ryuzaki sensei can Eijiko come with us?" Momo asked pointing at the cat on the bench, Ryuzaki already knew the cat was tennis team's pet so she agreed. Everyone was happy the training ended and Fuji said he was going to take Eijiko to his house because no one else could.

~ Fuji's room~

Fuji left Eijiko in his bed and began doing his homework, 1 hour later Fuji was done with his homework and decided to call Eiji`s house. Eiji was happy that his friend remembered him, when the tensai was about to call the telephone rang.

"Hi Yuushi! no I wasn't going to do nothing important!" Fuji answered smiling with his blue orbs opening.

* * *

To be continued...

How was it?

Leave reviews, ne?

Ja'ne....


End file.
